The Return of Vice
by Andareal
Summary: It's been a year since the "suppose" death of Vice. Since then, Sakura has become best friends with Aya. Just when things start to get normal, a strange customer appears at the flower shop...bum bum BUM!(hehe)
1. Default Chapter

Notes: Wow, my first Weiss Kreuz fic! Woo! Hope ya enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters, just the plot  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Tomoe Sakura hurried down the street towards her home. School had just got out and Sakura was in a hurry to get home, finish her homework and go down to the flower shop down the street. She promised her best friend, Fujimiya Aya that she would help with the shop as soon as her homework was done. Aya had needed a lot of help since there was only Momo and her there to run the shop.  
  
"Sakura, is that you?" her mother shouted as soon as she walked in the door to her home and hung up her school bag in the front hall.  
  
"Yeah Mom." She shouted as she ran up the stairs with her school books. "I have to go down to the flower shop in a few to help out Aya again. I'll be home in time for dinner!" She sat down at her desk and quickly started her homework.  
  
Soon her mother appeared at the door with a tray of fresh cookies and a confused look on her face. "You're going down there again? Your homework will be finished right?" She was using her warning voice.  
  
"Of course! I always finish my homework, you know that." Sakura reached for a cookie without lifting even looking up from her work. "Thanks."  
  
Her mother sighed and sat down on her bed. "Sakura, we've barely seen anything of you since you started helping out down there. We miss you, can't you stay home every once in awhile?"  
  
"Aya needs me, Mom. I can't just let my best friend down. I promise to come home early today, okay?" Sakura said, looking up at her mother.  
  
"Okay. Hey, why don't you bring that Fujimiya girl home for dinner tonight so I can see if all your labor has been worth doing?" A grin spread across her mother's face.  
  
Sakura laughed and nodded. "I'll see if she can close the shop early today."  
  
Her mother hugged her and walked away, leaving the cookies in Sakura's room.  
  
An hour later, Sakura walked into the flower shop. She wore a light yellow tank top with jeans to replace her school uniform. Her shoulder length, brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail. Momo, the little old lady who looked after Aya, sat asleep in a chair by the tulips. Aya was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Sakura walked up to the counter and picked up a small picture that sat there. It was a picture of the past owners of the shop. Fujimiya Ran, Hidaka Ken, Tsukiyono Omi, and Kudou Yoji. They were all young men who were not exactly what they seemed. Aya was in a coma when they owned the shop. Ran was her older brother and Sakura's first love. Sakura accidentally found out that Ran, or Aya back then, (He went by his sisters name then) was an assassin. Soon after, when she sacrificed herself to save Aya, (the girl) she discovered that the others too were assassins. They all died that day, fighting their enemies, Schwarz. According to Sakura and Manx, no one survived. That's when Aya awoke from her coma and she and Sakura began a strong friendship. It had been a year since she woke from her coma and Vice (the group of assassins) died.  
  
Sakura's eyes rested on Ran. She remembered how he had promised to tell her everything when their dilemma was all over and to call her Ran instead of Aya. That was her last conversation with him. She would forever be grateful to him for saving her life and always miss him.  
  
"Sakura, you're here! Great!" Aya's voice brought her back from her thoughts and longings for Ran. "Help me with these roses, will you?"  
  
Sakura took some roses from her best friend and placed them in their display. "Aya, do you ever wonder what your brother was like while you were in a coma?"  
  
Aya looked almost exactly like Sakura, except she had black hair that gave off a bluish color. Sakura's was brown and shorter. Aya raised her eyebrows at Sakura. "Yes, but I try not to think about it too much. I miss him too much." Aya's hand went to the one gold earring she had left. Ran had bought her a pair of gold earrings that she just had to have on her birthday, but now one was missing. According to Sakura, Ran had worn it in her honor while she slept. Now he was dead and Aya blamed herself for it.  
  
"What's that look for?" Sakura asked, worriedly.  
  
"Sakura, it's all my fault! He's dead because of me and my stupid coma! He would have never become an assassin if not for me!" Aya broke down into tears.  
  
Sakura instantly felt guilty for bringing up the subject. Aya was in such a happy mood. "Aya, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. You're wrong, Aya...I mean Ran joined Vice on his own. It was Takitori Reji's fault, not yours!" Still Aya continued to cry. "Here, my mom wants you to come home to dinner tonight. Do you want to come?" Sakura prayed that this would stop the crying.  
  
Sure enough, Aya's head came up and she saw puzzlement in her eyes. "Your mom wants to meet me?" She asked.  
  
"Yep. She wants to meet the girl that keeps me away from home all the time." Sakura smiled reassuringly at her friend.  
  
Aya laughed. "I guess I can close early or just have Momo watch the shop until I come home." Aya lived in the apartments above the store, where the boys had once lived.  
  
"Great, you'll love my family and I'm sure they'll love you!"  
  
Just then a motorcycle pulled up in front of the shop. A young man with brown hair pulled off his helmet. He wore black sunglasses and a dark blue shirt with jeans. He walked casually into the shop like he did it every day of his life. Something was very familiar about him, but Sakura couldn't find it.  
  
"Can we help you?" Aya asked sweetly.  
  
"Uh...yeah. A dozen tulips please." He studied the shop as he walked around it. He smiled when he saw the picture. "How are you ladies? Everything going well?"  
  
Aya was busy gathering his flowers and didn't hear him. "Were fine, thank you. And you sir?"  
  
"It's been difficult, but I think it will get better really soon." He smiled as if he knew something they did not.  
  
"Would you like us to deliver these for you sir?" Aya asked as she rung up the price on the cash register.  
  
"Sure, one sec." He grabbed a card and quickly scribbled something on it. He handed it to Aya and smiled. "It's good to see you awake." He murmured as he paid the price for the flowers. "See you soon." He said and walked out of the shop.  
  
"See you soon?" Asked Sakura. "Do you know him Aya?"  
  
"Never seen him before, but he did say that it was nice to see me awake."  
  
"That's weird...I thought he looked familiar. Oh well, what's the address?" Sakura took the card and gasped. "These are to be sent to Manx! It says that they'll contact her. How odd, who'd want to contact Manx?" At the bottom of the card was a cross. Why was that so familiar?  
  
"Come on, let's go deliver these and go to dinner." Aya walked over to Momo and gentle shook her. "Momo, we're going to close early today. It's time to go home."  
  
"Okay dearies. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Oh wait, you've got school in the morning. I'll see you after school." Aya kissed the little old woman on the cheek and went to turn the sign to closed. "Shall we go Sakura?" The other girl smiled at her and together they walked towards the police department to deliver Manx's flowers. 


	2. The Dead Alive

Notes: This chapter is way longer than the first chapter, hehe! I had to do some studying on this one. I didn't know Manx's real name, so I had to go search for it. I hate it when that happens!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters. Wouldn't it be nice if I did though? I would have mucho dinero!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Dead Alive  
  
"Thanks girls." Manx's voice wavered as she read the card. She gave Sakura and Aya a weak smile. "You should head home now. Want a ride? I can't believe you guys walked from the flower shop!"  
  
"Well neither of us can drive yet, but I'll be taking my test to get my license soon." Said Sakura as they walked to Manx's car.  
  
"That's got to be exciting. I remember when I first got my license." Manx started the car and checked her flaming red hair in the mirror. "I failed the first time around." Manx said laughing. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll pass with no problem."  
  
"Um, Manx. Sorry to interrupt, but do you know the young man who bought those tulips for you?" Asked Aya in a very shy voice.  
  
"Yes, I believe I do. And if it's who I think it is, perhaps its best if I didn't get flowers." Her eyes focused on the road. She was in deep thought.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
They soon arrived at Sakura's home and they said goodbye to the red haired kritiker agent. "You should come by the shop for coffee sometime, Manx." Aya smiled warmly at her. She had been like a mother to her since she awoke.  
  
"Sure thing babe. Maybe tomorrow, if I have the time. Don't worry, I'll call you." She kissed Aya and Sakura on their cheeks and drove away.  
  
"Welcome home Sakura...oh hello dear. You must be Aya. Welcome to our home! I just finished dinner, hope you brought your appetites home." She whipped her hands on her apron. "Sakura, will you help me set the table?"  
  
"Sure Mom. Go ahead and find a seat with my dad and little brother, Aya." Sakura followed her mother into the kitchen.  
  
Aya wasn't one to sit around and be waited on, so she followed Sakura. "I want to help you though! You help me every day with the shop, but I'm never able to repay the favor. Now's my chance!"  
  
Sakura sighed and laughed. "I should have known that was coming! Fine, take the gyoza in to the table, will you?" She handed Aya the tray and watched her carry it in as if her life depended on it. Sakura just smiled and carried in the rice balls.  
  
Dinner went great. The Tomoe's took a great liking to Aya. They even began considering her as part of their family. She already had permission to stop by whenever she wished. Their home was her home. Over the next week, Aya eat with them and even slept at their house more than she had her own. She had to admit, it was better than sleeping in that deserted and lonely apartment.  
  
Manx never called for coffee, which troubled Aya. Manx wasn't the type to be forgetful. She wondered if she could be busy with that man who sent her flowers. That had to be it. That or a really big case came up at Kritiker. She knew she would call her as soon as she got the chance. Her chance came sooner than expected.  
  
This was Sakura's second day staying home from school. She had been sick yesterday, but was feeling a bit better that day. Not good enough for her mother though. She was forced against her will to stay home again. Aya had told her not to worry, she would get all her school work for her and help her catch up, but still, today didn't seem the right day to stay home.  
  
"Sakura, I'm headed to the store. I'll be back in an hour!" Called her mother from the bottom of the stairwell.  
  
"Okay, see you soon!" She called back. Great, now she was alone and bored. What was she going to do now? Might as well take a shower. She wearily got up out of bed, grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Half an hour later she emerged nice and clean. "Okay, what now?" She asked herself as she put on jeans and a red blouse.  
  
"How about coming with me, without a fight?" Came a voice from behind her. She whirled around to find a familiar and horrifying face.  
  
"You...you're suppose to be dead! I saw you die!"  
  
"Did you now? Well I can assure you, I'm anything but dead. Now, I think it's time we took our leave." Said the ever evil Schuldig of Schwarz. He kidnapped Sakura before, but he was killed with his teammates and Vice. How could he be here?  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you! Not again!"  
  
"Well, it's either you or the Fujimiya girl. Would you sacrifice your friend for yourself?" He gave her his wicked smile. "What do you need me for?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"Same old, same old. You're one of his weaknesses you know. You and that sister of his."  
  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "He's alive? Ran is alive?"  
  
Schuldig raised his eyebrows. "Is that his real name? That's very interesting...." Sakura gasped in horror and covered her mouth with her hand. Right when she had discovered he was alive, she betrayed him. How could she?  
  
"Don't worry about it." Said Schuldig reading her mind. "He will be dead for real in a matter of no time. You really haven't lost anything."  
  
"NO! I lost him once! I won't lose him again!" She yelled and tried to punch him. He simply caught her arm and swept her up and carried her out her window.  
  
Aya open the door to the Tomoe's house without knocking, as she had grown accustomed to. "Sakura, I got your homework for tonight!." She called.  
  
"Is that you Aya?" Mrs. Tomoe came into the hall followed by two police officers. Mrs. Tomoe's face was streaked with tears and she held a tissue that had been twisted badly.  
  
"What's happened? Where is Sakura?"  
  
"She's missing again! I left her for an hour to go shopping and when I came home, she was simply gone! Vanished without a trace!" Mrs. Tomoe burst into tears again.  
  
Aya stood there shocked. She remembered Sakura telling her about being kidnapped three times before. Once because a crazy surgeon wanted one of her kidneys and the second time he wanted her heart, but Vice saved her before they got it. The third time was when Schwarz kidnapped her to use her and Aya to fool their leaders. Again Vice had saved her, but lost their lives only minutes later. This was her fourth time being kidnapped! How could that happen to someone...or did she run away. No, Sakura was too happy with her life as it was for the moment. The only thing she hated was that Vice was dead. That wasn't a reason to run away though. "I don't know what to say. Is there anything I can do?" She asked.  
  
"We'll need your name." Said one of the officers.  
  
"Am I a suspect?" She asked mortified.  
  
"No! I know you would never harm my daughter. Besides, you were at school. We have proof of that." Aya sighed. "We just need to keep track of you. You're her friend, you could be next." Said the second officer. That was a scary thought.  
  
"My name is Aya Fujimiya. I work and live at the flower shop down the street with my grandmother. She's there now." She lied. Momo wasn't her grandmother and didn't live with her, but she could certainly play the part.  
  
"Thank you. My partner will stay here and trace any phone calls you receive, while I go down to the station and begin the search." The first police man bowed and started for the door. "Oh and its best you stay with Mrs. Tomoe, miss. It will be safer." With that he left.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to return home to my grandmother, she needs me." Said Aya.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you go." Said the officer that was left behind. "There's no one to look after you on you're way home." Just as he said that, a woman with bright red hair appeared at the door. "Oh! Commissioner Kitada!" The officer snapped to attention as Manx walked in.  
  
"I'm here to escort Miss Fujimiya home." She held her hand out to Aya who took it. "Shall we go Aya?"  
  
Ever since Persia died, Manx took his place as police commissioner. Her real name was Kitada Hanae. Manx was her codename for Kritiker, which she still worked for despite Persia's and Vice's deaths.  
  
As they waked to the shop, Manx said to Aya, "I'm sorry that I never called. Something came up. Something unexpected."  
  
"I thought so. Don't worry, I knew you'd come around when you were ready." Aya said.  
  
"Look, Aya, when we get to the shop you're going to meet some people who work for Kritiker. One you already know. I'm just warning you, so be prepared." Manx eyed the shop from across the street.  
  
"Okay. Do they have anything to do with Sakura's disappearance?"  
  
"They don't know about Sakura's kidnapping yet. You should let me tell them that." She said.  
  
"Why are they at the flower shop?"  
  
"You'll see." Manx grabbed Aya's arm and quickly crossed the street and entered the shop.  
  
Inside, four young men sat around a table. Aya gasped as she recognized them as the young men in the picture on the counter. She began to back up towards the door. "They're...they're suppose...to be...be dead!"  
  
Ran stood and crossed to his younger sister. His red hair darker than she last remembered and his eyes were darker too. But he was the same boy. She saw him in the man who stood before her, no longer a child. His gold earring shinning from his left ear. Aya touched her own earring that she wore everyday in her right ear in honor of her brother. "Aya...." He murmured, just looking at her.  
  
"Ra...Ran!" She cried and threw her arms around him. "I missed you so much!" She wailed.  
  
Ran closed his arms around his younger sister and smiled a pure and happy smile. Yoji whistled from where he sat at the table. "The only time I ever saw him smile like that was when he told Sakura his real name was Ran. What do you think Ken? Is our Aya, softening?"  
  
Ken laughed and said, "Looks like it to me."  
  
"Brother and sister united at long last...." Omi sighed happily.  
  
"Would you guys shut up?" Growled Ran as he reluctantly returned to his seat, Aya in his wake.  
  
"How are you guys alive?" She asked.  
  
"Simple, we didn't die." Explained Yoji.  
  
"Hey, you're the man who bought those tulips at the beginning of the week!" Aya exclaimed as she pointed at Ken.  
  
Ken smiled. "I was suppose to check up on you and Sakura and also make Manx aware that we were alive."  
  
"A damn good job you did with that." Growled Manx. "Scarred the wits out of me!"  
  
"Awww. Admit it Manx, ya missed us, didn't you." Manx crossed to Yoji and planted a fat kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Happy?" She asked deviously.  
  
"Very. Can I have another please? Maybe the lips this time?"  
  
Manx just walked over to Aya and put her hands on her shoulders. "You guys haven't changed a bit have you? Why didn't you come back sooner?" "We had to be sure Schwarz was still alive. We were attacked about a week ago by Farfarello. He seemed to hint that someone close to us would be in danger. We sent Ken to check up on the girls, just in case." Said Omi.  
  
"Manx...." Aya said.  
  
"I know. Men of Vice...." Manx's voice went serious. "I give you your mission. Schwarz have been the cause of all sorts of Mayhem. It is believed by Kritiker that they were the ones who kidnapped Tomoe Sakura today around 11:00 am. Recover Sakura and kill the members of Schwarz. Deny these evil beasts their tomorrows." Manx gave a weak smile. "I'm not as good as Persia, but I'll have to do. Sorry this mission didn't come with a movie or any facts besides Sakura. You know all you need to know already. Who's in?"  
  
"Sakura is missing!" Exclaimed Omi. "Again!"  
  
"Man, this is the fourth time!" Yelled an angry Ken.  
  
Ran sat there staring at the table. He remembered his promise he made to Sakura. To tell him everything. He never had the chance to for fill it. Anger against Schwarz blazed through him. He stood instantly and headed upstairs for his gear.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yoji yelled.  
  
"I'm in. I'm going to get ready.  
  
Yoji sighed. "I'm in too."  
  
"It doesn't matter how many times she goes missing. Vice will always be there to help Sakura." Said Ken. "I'm in."  
  
"Me too. We were going to kill Schwarz anyways." Omi said with a smile.  
  
"Then it's settled. Good luck to all of you. Aya, I think its best you stay along with me for now on, okay?" Said Manx.  
  
"But Sakura and Ran...."  
  
"Stay with Manx, Sakura. I'll feel better knowing you're safe." Came Ran's voice from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Okay." Aya felt weak not being able to do anything for her best friend, but what could she do, but stay safe and hope she comes home soon.  
  
As soon as they were ready, Vice headed out of the flower shop. Ran stopping to kiss Aya on the cheek. He was determined to rescue the girl he loved and kill his sworn enemies. 


	3. Nagi's Betrayal

Notes: Thanks to Jessie for pointing out that it's "Weiss" not "Vice". It's German and sounds like vice. God do I feel like idiot...wait I am! So for now on I'm gonna use "Weiss" instead of "Vice". I hope I don't confuse you. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters tear. I only own the plot to this story.  
  
Chapter 3: Nagi's betrayal  
  
"What are you going to do to me?!" Sakura screamed as Shuldig slammed and locked the door to the room where she was to be held captive.  
  
"Just stay in there and be a good girl until we have this all sorted out." With that the villain walked down the hall to join his comrades.  
  
He could still hear Sakura pounding on the door as he sat down in a chair next to Crawford. When no one did anything about the pounding, she began shrieking like a maniac.  
  
"Will you shut her up please?" Cried Nagi as clamped his hands over his ears. "The whole city will know where she is at this rate!"  
  
Farfarello rose from leaning against the wall and walked out of the room. "I'll do it." He grumbled.  
  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sakura ran smacked into the door, trying to force it open. She stood glaring at it when it didn't open. Suddenly it swung open and sent her flying across the room. "What do you want? Are you going to let me go?"  
  
"No." Farfarello crossed to her holding rope and a piece of cloth.  
  
"Oh no! You're not going to tie me up!"  
  
"That's exactly what I intend to do." Sakura tried to run away from him, but he was too quick. In an instant he reached out and grabbed her with an iron grip, causing her to cry out in pain. He quickly tied her up and tied the piece of cloth around her mouth. When she began to struggle again, he smacked her across the face. A small trickle of blood flowed from her mouth. "That should teach you!"  
  
"Farfarello!" He turned to see Crawford standing in the doorway. "Don't hurt her yet. Won't it be more fun with him here to see it?"  
  
Farfarello just smiled evilly and strode from the room. Crawford stood there grinning at the hopeless Sakura. He walked over to her and knelt before her. "Don't worry, it won't be long now...." He gave her a ruff pat on the cheek and laughed. "If you're good, I might untie you later." He stood and followed Farfarello out of the room.  
  
Sakura began to weep helplessly. Ran had been alive all this time and now he would be really dead to her soon. If only she could help him, but there was nothing she could do all tied up. She hated being kidnapped. It made her feel so weak and useless. Why would Ran ever want to love such a weak girl? Sakura began to cry harder.  
  
"Manx, isn't there anything we can do to help them? I can't just sit here!" Cried Aya as she began to pace the flower shop for the fifth time in an hour.  
  
Manx sighed into her cup of coffee. "Aya, there's nothing we can do to help. The boys know what they're doing. Have a little faith, hun." Manx patted the seat next to her at the table in the middle of the shop. "I promised to have coffee with you, and I expect to keep that promise. How can I keep it when you won't drink with me?"  
  
"I can't drink anything, I'm so worried! What if they don't come back? What if I don't see Ran again? What if he really dies this time?"  
  
Manx slammed her mug down on the table. "That is it! Aya sit down and shut up now! How can you have such little faith in your brother? This is his job, this is what he's good at and I won't have you saying that he's going to fail!"  
  
Aya fell weakly into her seat, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry. You're right. I just need to have faith. What kind of sister am I if I don't believe in him?" She gave a small laugh. "He'll come back. He'll come back with Sakura and the others safely." She whispered into her coffee before she took another sip.  
  
"Omi, are you sure this is it?" Asked ken as he looked at the two-story house before them. Its lights were all off and it seemed to be deserted.  
  
Omi shrugged. "Can't be sure of anything until we go in. Shall we?" He said motioning to the house.  
  
Ran took a step forward then suddenly stopped. He looked over to the nearest tree and found Nagi leaning against it casualy. "Hello." He said coolly.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Snarled Ran.  
  
"Easy there, Aya. First things first." Said Yoji, reading his watch.  
  
Nagi just chuckled. "She inside on the second floor. Farfarello tied her up because she was making too much noise."  
  
Ran took another step, but Yoji grabbed him and yanked him back. "Remember the mission." He grumbled to Ran.  
  
"Sakura is part of the mission." Ran protested.  
  
"Yeah, but why don't we get rid of him so there will only be three left to fight?" Yoji suggested.  
  
Nagi laughed again. "You do know I can hear everything you're saying? What fools." He sighed and looked over at the house. "They know you're here, damn." He murmured.  
  
"Wouldn't they already know, since you're out here?" Asked Ken.  
  
Nagi shook his head. "Look. I can help you get the girl back." He rushed quickly.  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Ran asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because they tried to kill Tot! They didn't care about my feelings, they just killed her. I can never forgive them for that!" He clenched his fists and hit the tree that he was leaning on.  
  
Yoji looked at him with pity. "I believe you." He said.  
  
"What? Yoji, how can you trust him?" Questioned Ken.  
  
"I better take you inside, or they'll get suspicious. Let's go." Nagi began walking towards the front door. Yoji was the first to follow, then the others finally gave up and followed them.  
  
"Look what Nagi dragged in." Chuckled Schuldig when he saw them enter.  
  
Crawford smiled from his chair next to the empty fireplace. "Farfarello, go get the girl." He ordered.  
  
Farfarello walked casualy up the stairs and to Sakura's room. "Mmhhmm- hmmm!" Cried Sakura.  
  
"Shut up, your lover-boy is here." He grabbed her and untied her, save her hands. He undid the white cloth that was stained with blood from him slapping her. He pulled her to her feet and dragged her from the room.  
  
"What have you done with Sakura?" Ran asked angrily.  
  
His answer came when she was flung down the stair way and fell at his feet. She lifted her head weakly and looked up at him. He looked more beautiful than ever with his beautiful, blood red hair and violet eyes shinning down at her. Her hand touched his boot. He was real. He was really alive. Happiness and horror flowed through her when he kneeled down and stroked her face. His hand followed the blood flowing from her mouth. "What have they done to you?" He whispered sympathetically.  
  
"Ran...." He hugged her to him. Sakura began to cry again. "Run away! Leave me, they're going to kill you!" She cried trying to push him away, but he only held on tighter.  
  
"How touching." Chuckled Schuldig. "She's trying to save him! Isn't it cute Nagi?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Schuldig's eyes narrowed as he eyed Nagi. "Why are you blocking me out?"  
  
Nagi glared at Schuldig. "You only want to see me mourn over Tot, you cruel hearted bastard!"  
  
Schuldig laughed. "You see right through me!"  
  
"Let's get this over with!" Yelled Ken.  
  
"Yeah, I have a date tonight and I don't want to miss it!" Yoji checked his watch one last time.  
  
Ran finally released Sakura. "Don't worry, I will get you out of here, I promise."  
  
"Ran, please go!" She begged.  
  
"Not a chance. Not without you." He answered as he drew his sword.  
  
Nagi came up and grabbed Sakura. "Don't worry, I'll watch her." He said.  
  
"Just keep her out of the way for the time being, Nagi." Said Crawford as he took off his white jacket and draped it over his chair.  
  
Nagi smiled to himself. They thought he was talking to them, but he was really talking to the members of Weiss. He held Sakura gently, so not to hurt her. He knew he would have to step in sooner or later to help, but until then, he would guard Sakura.  
  
Sakura whimpered when Crawford tried to strike Ran. Luckily Ran moved in time and attempted to slice him. "It's okay. I promise no one will hurt you anymore." Nagi whispered in her ear.  
  
She looked up at him confused. Who's side was he on? She suddenly felt like she could trust this boy who held her. "I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about Ran and the others." She answered.  
  
"They'll be fine, don't worry." He murmured as he stepped into the shadowed corner of the room. 


	4. Farfarello's End

Chapter 4: Farfarello's End  
  
The fighting seemed to go on forever. Sakura couldn't stand to see the people she loved and cared for get harmed. Crawford and Ran were going all out, both thinking only of killing the other. Their eyes never left one another and they exchanged blows. Ken and Omi both fought Schuldig together, working as a team. Even though they had the advantage, they really weren't getting anywhere. Last of all, Yoji fought his best against Farfarello. Poor Yoji wasn't holding up so well against the incredibly strong Farfarello. Not one of his punches did anything to him. Farfarello barely hit Yoji, yet he still flew a couple feet and hit the ground hard.  
  
Sakura gasped and buried her face into Nagi's blue jacket. "I've got to do something to help." She whispered.  
  
"No, not yet." Nagi turned Sakura so that a book that came flying at them, hit him in the back. "Watch it!" He yelled at Crawford, who had attempted to hit Ran with the book, but missed.  
  
"You didn't have to do that. I told you to keep her out of the way, not to protect her." Crawford snarled at Nagi.  
  
"Never take your eyes away from me!" Ran shoved the hilt of his sword in Crawford's stomach and sent the dark haired psychic to his knees. His glasses slid from his face. He glared angrily up at Ran.  
  
"A mistake I won't make again." He stood and pushed his glasses back into place. Suddenly he threw himself viciously at Ran and they continued their battle.  
  
Nagi looked around for a safer place to put Sakura. He couldn't protect her very well with all this chaos happening all around them. When he was sure everyone's attention focused solely on their battles, Nagi scooped Sakura up into his arms and carried her back upstairs. "You have to promise me to stay in your room and not try anything, okay?"  
  
Sakura was shocked that at Nagi's strength to carry her. He seemed to be her height or perhaps shorter and he was carrying her up a steep stairway like it was nothing! "Will you help them?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes. I have to pay those traitors back for what they did to Tot. I can never forgive anyone who would ever harm her!" Nagi's eyes were flaming with anger and hatred.  
  
Sakura frowned. "Who is Tot?"  
  
"She's the girl I love. Farfarello stabbed her, and I brought down a whole mansion in anger and grief. She lived in the end, though." He smiled weakly at Sakura. "I'd do anything for Tot. Even give up my life."  
  
"I know how you feel." Sakura whispered. "If only I could help Ran!"  
  
"Aya...or whatever his name is will be fine. I just hope they all can trust me."  
  
Sakura took Nagi's hand and squeezed it. "I trust you. I don't know why, I just do. Something tells me you're a good guy.... Nagi is it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Nagi." He said smiling. "And you're Sakura, I know. We've kidnapped you before, remember?"  
  
Sakura returned his smile. "Be careful Nagi, and make sure they're all safe."  
  
"Didn't I tell you they'd be fine?" With that Nagi closed the door without locking it. If she trusted him, he would return the trust.  
  
"Nagi!" Came Crawford's voice from the bottom of the stairway. "Get down here!"  
  
Nagi hurried down the steps to find a badly beaten Schuldig gasping for air. He held his side where his clothes had been shredded by claw marks and six darts sticking out of his back. Ken and Omi had joined in helping Yoji. Farfarello had backed up to stand next to Crawford and Schuldig. All four angry Weiss stood there, ready to kill. "Well doesn't this look great!" Commented Nagi from halfway down the steps.  
  
"Shut up and help us!" Yelled Schuldig.  
  
"Poor Schuldig, did big, bad Weiss do that to you?" Asked Nagi innocently.  
  
"Nagi...." Schuldig growled.  
  
Crawford glared up the stairs at him. "Go get the girl. I have a feeling we'll be needing her. Why did you take her back up?"  
  
"She's not going anywhere." Said Nagi patiently. He grinned at the looks on his teammates faces.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Schuldig suddenly glared at Nagi. "He's blocking me again! Damn it Nagi!"  
  
Nagi laughed as he walked down the remainder of the steps. Instead of standing with Schwarz, he walked over and stood beside Yoji and Omi. Schwarz looked on in surprise and disgust. "This is what you have chosen, Nagi?" Asked Crawford in disbelief.  
  
Nagi let his anger flare. He clenched his fist and yelled, "You really think I would forgive you for trying to kill Tot? You fools! You knew I loved her and still you shot her!" He shook his brown head and glared at them.  
  
"You're still not over that girl? For gods sake Nagi, you're just as pathetic as these morons here." Crawford motioned towards Weiss. "I told you not to get involved with her! You don't even deserve to be part of Schwarz. Oh well, I suppose we'll have to kill you too."  
  
Nagi continued to glare at them. "You're the only ones that are going to die! You're first for stabbing her!" He pointed at Farfarello. His beautiful blue eyes turned a ferocious red. Farfarello suddenly doubled over with pain. The first physical pain he had felt for quite some time. He threw back his head and screamed.  
  
Schuldig and Crawford looked on in utter terror as Farfarello began twitching and screaming. "Farfarello! Stop in Nagi!" Yelled Schuldig.  
  
"If I can bring down a mansion, I can certainly bring down you!" Shouted Nagi. With a final scream, Farfarello collapsed to the ground. With one last twitch, he lay still.  
  
Nagi's eyes returned to normal. He knelt down on the ground, clutching his chest and breathing hard. No one moved. Everyone just stared in shock at the lifeless body on the ground. Once again, Nagi had demonstrated his incredible power. This time, on his teammate.  
  
Finally Crawford stepped forward and gathered Farfarello's body. He nodded to Schuldig, who stumbled toward the window. "So you have betrayed us, Nagi. So be it. As leader, I will deal with you personally in time. Rest, you'll need all your strength." With that he followed Schuldig out the window.  
  
Weiss started to follow, but Nagi held up a weak hand to stop them. "No, we're done here."  
  
"He's right." Said Ran as he extended a hand to help Nagi up. "I had my doubts about you, but you came through. Thanks for taking care of Sakura. We should get her home. She's had a long day."  
  
"This way." Said Nagi as he stumbled up the stairs.  
  
Ran followed him up and into Sakura's room. When she saw Nagi enter she stood quickly. "How are they? What happened to you?" She reached out to him, but he just shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine." He reassured her.  
  
"Sakura." Ran said from the door. She look up into his violet eyes and nearly wept with happiness. He walked up to her and took her shoulders. "It's all over. I'm going to take you back home now where you can rest."  
  
Sakura threw her arms around him, closing the distance between them. "I'm so happy you're safe!" She cried into his trench coat.  
  
Ran hugged her back, happy to have her safe at last. "We should be leaving, the others are waiting for us downstairs."  
  
"Okay." She whispered as she drew away from him. "Everyone must be very worried."  
  
"No doubt." He answered as he guided her down the stairs.  
  
Omi had torn off a piece of his shirt and was wrapping Yoji's arm with it. Yoji winced in pain and grumbled something about stupid edible knives. "You big baby! And they're not edible." Said Omi.  
  
"Sakura!" Cried Ken. The others all looked up and smiled when they saw her. "So how was you're fourth time being kidnapped?"  
  
Farfarello's knife that had injured Yoji was soon being hurled at Ken.  
  
"AH! What are you trying to do, kill me?" Ken yelled at Yoji as he dodged the weapon.  
  
Yoji grinned. "Sakura has been through enough today, she doesn't need your smart ass throwing comments like that at her!"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes, but flashed Sakura a warm smile. "Shouldn't we be leaving?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Manx and Aya are still waiting for us at the shop. They've got to be really worried." Said Omi, offering his hand to help Yoji up.  
  
"It's so wonderful to have you all back. I can't tell you how happy and relieved I am that you're not dead!" Sakura hugged Omi, who laughed and warmly returned it. She ran to Ken and hugged him too. He just smiled and blushed. She ran up to Yoji, but he crossed his arms.  
  
"It's because of you I had to miss my date tonight!" He said and turned away. "How am I gonna explain why I didn't show?"  
  
"Oh Yoji, I'm sorry. I'll help you come up with some excuse, I promise." She begged.  
  
Yoji smiled slyly. "Of course you could always make up for it by going out with me yourself." He turned back and casually put his arm around. "Oh, well...." Sakura looked totally confused and flustered.  
  
"Yoji." Ran gave him his famous death glare and Yoji instantly pulled his arm off her.  
  
He smiled and said, "Maybe after you're done with this one here, give me a call." He winked at Sakura dodged the knife that Ran had thrown at him. "Or maybe not." He whispered as Ran began to draw his sword.  
  
"Ran! He's just kidding!" Sakura cried as ran up to him and placed her hand over his and pushed the sword back in the sheath. "Let's go home now." She smiled up at him, hoping to calm him down.  
  
"Okay." Ran placed his arm around her waist and led her out of the house. If she hadn't stopped him, he probably would have killed Yoji right then and there.  
  
Sakura smiled to herself as they walked away from the house. She was safe and in the arms of the man she loved. The people she cared for so much were really alive. It was like waking from a bad dream to find everything perfect. Wait...Nagi!  
  
She stopped and looked back. He was walking behind, unsure whether to follow them or not. "What's going to happen to Nagi?" She asked.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked back at him. "He really doesn't have anywhere to go. Why not let him stay with us?" Said Yoji. "He's not part of Schwarz, so we don't have to kill him."  
  
Nagi looked up, hopefully.  
  
"Where's he gonna sleep?" Asked Ken.  
  
"He can sleep on the couch if he wants." Said Omi.  
  
Everyone looked at Ran to see his answer. "It's fine with me." He grumbled. He had all he could want for right now. His sister awake and Sakura safe.  
  
"Thank you. I promise not to be a burden." Said Nagi.  
  
"We owe you. Without you, we couldn't have gotten Sakura out of there safely." Said Omi.  
  
"It was no problem." He muttered and watched the ground intently.  
  
"Well let's get going!" Growled Ran. He wanted to get home so he could check up on Aya. 


End file.
